deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit vs Riku
Dark Pit VS Riku 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by Pistashio Description ''Season 1 Episode 4! Kingdom Hearts vs Kid Icarus! The Conter Parts Of Sora & Pit meet for a Battle to see who is the Better Counter Part! Interlude Wiz: Sora and Pit. Has a Lot in common, And they're both two of the most iconic Video Game heroes ever. '''Boomstick: But Today, They counter parts come to the arena! Wiz: Riku, The KeyBlade Weilder of Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: And Dark Pit the Dark-Winged Doppelgänger! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dark Pit Wiz: Dark Pit is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit, clashing with him multiple times throughout the game. He is currently an officer in the Forces of Nature. Boomstick: As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. He is also more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit. Wiz: Additionally, Dark Pit is more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster. Boomstick: Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. He even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. Wiz: During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that his life is directly connected to Pit's, he becomes one of Pit's closest allies, fighting alongside him in order to rescue Palutena's soul. When Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Because Dark Pit seems to care for Pit yet remains belligerent towards him, he and Pit share a somewhat incoherent relationship. Wiz: Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times: on and off during the air battle, twice during the land battle, and once as a boss battle. In the two randomly occurring land battle duels, he uses different weapons depending on his location. The list below accounts for them: Boomstick: First Blade, During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. Wiz: During the last battle in Chapter 6, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will fire charged dash shots after getting up close, but sometimes he uses continuous fire. Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. The first is the bow's special attack, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs an entire platform and can cause significant damage. The second is a charging attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. Dark Pit: You're a boss Pandora! But you're not my boss! Riku Wiz: Riku was a five year old boy who lived on Destiny Islands, along with Sora. They have always trained and pushed each other to make one another stronger. When Terra visits their home world, Riku says that Master Xehanort has already passed by Destiny Islands, which preoccupies Terra. Terra has a vision of Riku's future self, making him choose Riku as his successor, and submits him to the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, but asks to keep this conversation as a secret to keep the world's order. Boomstick: Riku appears as a cool and collected 15-year-old. He and his best friends, Sora and Kairi, live on the Destiny Islands. The three spend their days constructing a raft and gathering supplies, so that they might one day set out and search for other worlds. He and Sora share a fierce but good natured rivalry, competing over who is stronger in battle, among other things. Wiz: However, things take a drastic turn on the night before their journey. Because Riku had opened the door in the Secret Place at an unspecified time, the Heartless, beings of darkness, invade the islands, seeking out the world's heart. Both afraid that a storm would destroy the raft, Kairi and Sora set out for the island. Sora finds Riku first. However, while Sora is concerned for his friend's safety, Riku is only obsessed with finally escaping the islands. Darkness surrounds the two, and Riku disappears into it, while Sora gains the Keyblade. Boomstick: Riku eventually ends up in Hollow Bastion via the Corridor of Darkness, separated from his friends. There, he is found by Maleficent who offers him shelter and protection. However, seeing the potential in him, Maleficent begins to corrupt Riku's mind by convincing him that Sora had replaced him and Kairi with Donald Duck and Goofy. She claims that the only way to save Kairi, who has lost her heart to the darkness, is to ally himself with her and her band of villains, while abandoning Sora. After his reunion with Sora in Traverse Town, Riku begins to agree with Maleficent and officially starts his stay with her. However, he is still highly suspicious of her motives. Wiz: After Xehanort's Heartless's death, Riku regains his body as he helps Sora from the other side of the Door to Darkness. However, Mickey fends the Heartless off so Riku and Sora can proceed to close the door. Before the door is completely closed and sealed by Sora and Mickey, Riku tells the former to take care of Kairi. Boomstick: Riku awakes in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion, being led there by his heart reacting with Sora, who also happens to be in Castle Oblivion, though on the ground floor. A dark card and a disembodied voice present themselves. The Voice offers Riku the chance to sleep and forget his troubles as well as the light, or take the card and take the first steps toward the truth. Wiz: Zexion and Vexen have great roles in Riku's story. Vexen independently appears before Riku and the latter wonders if Vexen is with "Ansem" (Xehanort's Heartless). Vexen cryptically responds that he is with "another Ansem". Still, Riku fights against Vexen, seeing him as an enemy. However, the battle only helps Vexen, who uses the data he gathered from the battle to create a replica of Riku. The replica soon comes to battle Riku, mocking Riku's fear of the darkness while the replica embraces it. However, the real Riku proves victorious, and the replica runs off. Boomstick: When Zexion encounters Riku in Destiny Islands, he lures Riku with his illusions. He also makes Riku sink into the light as he begins to fade, but Naminé appears in the form of Kairi and tells him that he can't fade, because light can't destroy him, and neither can darkness, so he should accept both to drive away his fears. He awakens his dark powers again, admitting that it's a part of him and not evil, defeating Zexion. Wiz: Riku faces Ansem for one final battle alone. Ansem asks why he still refuses him if he accepts darkness now, and inquires if Riku is still scared of the darkness. Riku denies this and merely says, "I just can't stand your foul stench". They fight and the last of Ansem is destroyed, but not before he says a part of him is still in Riku, and that he shall return. Boomstick: He is first seen on the bridge in Beast's Castle where he fights Xion. As a defeated Xion lies on the ground, Riku pulls off her hood and pulls up his blindfold to get a good look at her. He is shocked by her appearance and begins questioning her how she is able to use the Keyblade, calling it a sham and worthless. Angered, Xion demands what right he had to say such a thing and attacks him, only to be knocked down singlehandedly. Wiz: After Xion wakes upon Destiny Islands, she expresses her curiosity about "Sora and that girl he's always with", in which Riku tells her that Kairi is someone very special to Sora. He tells her that she is the reason Sora is unable to wake up because part of his memories are inside of her. Boomstick: Even though Xion is unsure of where she truly belongs and what the right choice is, Riku gives her some time to think about it. He is also seen conversing with DiZ next to the pod Sora sleeps in. Wiz: He allies himself with DiZ, as they have a common goal: to help Sora awaken (though Riku finds his memories of Sora fading, being a side-effect of Naminé's toying with Sora's memories). DiZ asks Riku to kidnap Roxas, the Nobody of Sora, who has been having trouble regaining his memories. If he and Roxas join, Sora should be able to reawaken. Riku enters the Realm of Darkness, and corners Roxas in The World That Never Was. Boomstick: Near the top of the Castle That Never Was, Riku reunites with King Mickey and DiZ, his true name being Ansem the Wise, who is using a machine to try and encode Kingdom Hearts into data. Xemnas also arrives, and he and Ansem the Wise trade bitter words. The machine then explodes, unable to handle Kingdom Hearts, sending Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness while causing countless hearts Xemnas had collected into Kingdom Hearts to rain down on the world, creating a slew of Heartless. The explosion also cleanses Riku's heart and restores Riku to his original form, though he is still remorseful. Wiz: Towards the end after the final attack used by Xemnas, Sora is left open and Riku takes a blow intended to finish off his friend, which allows Sora to finish Xemnas off with both Riku and Sora firing a beam of light from Sora's keyblade. After the fall of Xemnas, Sora and the injured Riku face an onslaught of Dusks ready to fulfill their master's final order: eliminate the Keyblade wielders. However, the Dusks disintegrate back into nothingness, and Sora and Riku escape the realm, entering the Dark Meridian. Sora then manages to open the Door to Light, as King Mickey predicted while he read Kairi's Letter, and the two return home, reuniting with their friends. While Sora shares a hug with Donald and Goofy, Riku shares his own moment with King Mickey. Boomstick: Like Sora and Roxas, Riku can wield the Keyblade, though he can wield both his own and others since Terra chose Riku to inherit the Keyblade during his visit in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In comparison to Sora's two-handed style and Roxas's dual-weaponry, Riku attacks with a fast one-handed style with his Soul Eater/Way to the Dawn. Riku attacks very quickly with either weapon in combat, and is just as able with his weapons as Sora is with his. Wiz: His strength and agility are best demonstrated on the Destiny Islands, where he is known as the strongest child on the island (Tidus remarked that he, Wakka, and Selphie were defeated by him even after they triple-teamed him), and possesses an athletic springing kick if knocked down. Though Sora has bested Riku on several occasions, it is still unclear who is stronger. Riku is also shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat, as shown in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which he knocks down a charging Xion with a single punch after dismissing his Soul Eater weapon. Riku: Consume the darkness, return it to light. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle! PANDORA'S LABYRINTH OF DECEIT- Kid Icarus: Uprising After the fall of Pandora, Pit had been helped out of the labyrinth by Palutena. Just as Dark Pit intended to leave, Riku arrived on the scene looking to claim the Mirror of Truth for his own purposes. "Tell me, where can I find this mirror?" he asked, glaring at Dark Pit. "You mean the one that was destroyed? You can sweep up all the glass from the floor or you want it that badly." The angel responded snappily. "How can it be recreated?" Rikudemanded, grabbing DP by the wings. This displeased the angel doppelganger, who kicked Riku in the stomach. "Get lost! The only one who could have created it died, and now I wield their power." Riku got back up. "Then I'll just be taking it from you then." Cutting at Dark Pit's chest, Riku put all his momentum into the first strike. Dark Pit dodged And Punched Riku, and took to the air. He flew back and forth around Riku, kicking him and striking Him with a Energy Blast, but pulling away when Riku looked to counter. This continued for a few more seconds until Riku went for his Spin attack; Riku Tried to cut Dark Pit with a KeyBlade, However, Dark Pit deflect it with the first Blade, Both Riku and Dark it fired an energy Blasts Causing a Shook across the Battle Arena, A fireball burst from the Keyblade’s tip like a bullet from a gun and raced atdark ojectile wasn’t anything new to the Dark angel and he merely dashed away from it. The Fireball blazed, harmlessly Dark Pit continued running to the side, then wheeled around and fired a volley of arrows at Riku. All three hit him dead-on, causing Riku to buckle in pain. Dark Pit followed up by charging Riku and spinning his bow like a propeller, hitting Riku repeatedly, then finished it with a single strike that sent the Keybearer tumbling backward. Riku regained his footing, then dashed forward, Keyblade extended outward like a jousting lance. It was too quick for DP to evade and he wound up being nailed full in the abdomen. The sheer force sent Pitto sliding backward, keeled over in pain. When Riku stopped,Dark Pit was too winded to resist Riku's next move: a four-strike combo that finished with a backhand blow that sent Pit flying back a few feet. Dark Pit got back to his feet just in time to jump over a sweep attack from the Keyblade and extended his wings. While he didn’t fly away like he dreamed to do for a long time, he glided away to a further distance. The minute he landed, he fired another volley of arrows at Riku, who sidestepped to avoid them. He pointed at Dark Pit again and a ball of ice burst from the Keyblade’s tip. Riku moved so fast that he appeared to vanish and reappeared in front of each light arrow in turn. And, with each turn, he swatted them back at Dark Pit. Dark Pit’s eyes widened as his three arrows came back at him and struck him full-on, sending him to a knee. Riku seized his chance and crossed the distance with a KayBlade to Dark Pit’s middle. After sending both back a good distance, Riku made a change of tactic and, rather than send Dark Pit backward like he typically would, he swung in a four-hit combo, ending in an uppercut strike that nailed Dark Pit in the chin and sent him upward. Riku chased after him and continued his combo in the air, finishing it with a turnaround strike that made full use of his body motion and hit Dark Pit the hardest. With a cry in pain and defeat, Dark Pit Tried to attack Riku who dodged and slashed him. K.O.! Results Boomstick: OMG.....ANOTHER SCORE FOR KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!! Wiz: It was close, But Riku was better then Dark Pit in most of the categories. Boomstick: Dark Pit was more than a match for Riku at a distance and is a very fast and maneuverable opponent, but Riku's abilities allowed him to keep up with him and help him outlast Dark Pit, While most of Riku's Element attacks were too slow to catch Dark Pit, Thunder was quick enough and unpredictable enough to catch him. Wiz: Not to mention Riku keep up with Sora who defeated the incredibly-fast Xigbar who specialized in high speed moves and projectiles of his own. Riku also exhibits more strength and speed with the Keyblade than Dark Pit has really shown. Boomstick: And, despite what most people believe, Riku has a Planet Busting Abillites Wiz: Riku is Comparable to Sora who fought toe to toe with Xemnas, Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, Maleficent, Sephiroth, and the Lingering Will; Clashed with Lexaeus, the third-strongest member of the Organization next to Xaldin. Fought against Young Xehanort while he was possessed by his older self; meaning that Riku fought one of, if not the most powerful incarnation of Xehanort himself. Boomstick: Aided Sora in the defeat of Xemnas' Twilight form, who was confirmed by Nomura to be the most powerful being in the KH verse(As of KH2). Also defeated the Armored Ventus Nightmare (Essentially Sora protected by a possessed version of Ventus' Keyblade Armor] in Dream Drop Distance, likely meaning he's surpassed Sora as of then) Wiz: Dark Pit handle Palutena and Pit, Making him as a island Level Since Pit Damaged and incapacitated Hades, who is far superior to Medusa or Palutena, this was a DEVASTATING blow for Dark Pit. Boomstick: In the end, Riku's adaptability, independence, and better abilities were the key to Dark Pit’s demise. Wiz: The winner is Riku. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles